


The Kidnapping

by BelleNing



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Slapping, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleNing/pseuds/BelleNing
Summary: A young woman walking alone to the beach on a nice day is kidnapped by a stranger in a van and used for his pleasure.***Please note that this is consensual non-consent. Although it does appear as outright kidnapping and rape it will become clear in the second part that this is a pre-discussed scene as part of a Dom/sub relationship.***
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> *** This is consensual non-consent but will appear as outright kidnapping and rape in this chapter. There will be gags, spanks, slaps, vaginal rape, oral rape and butt plugs. Please DO NOT read if any of these put you off!***

It was a sunny day, the streets were quiet, it seems that all the residents had been of one mind. They’d all sacked off work and headed to the beach. That was where the girl was headed, in her pretty white summer dress with a red flower pattern. She looked so at ease in the empty streets, confidently striding in the direction of the beach with her brown hair billowing around her shoulders in the wind.

She barely registered the van pulling up 50m in front of her, but as she got closer she saw a man get out, wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt. Completely ordinary and unmemorable in his attire. He looked straight at her and smiled. His smile put her at ease and she smiled back.

“Excuse me, but you wouldn’t be able to help me with directions would you, Miss?” His deep voice easily carried the small distance to her.

“Of course.” She simmered back as she noticed a paper map of the city clutched in his hand. He turned around, unravelled the map and leaned it against the side of the van. He had a hand holding each of the top corners with the bottom ones flapping around in the wind. 

“I’m trying to get to the beach but I’m not sure where I am. I got lost in all of these streets, they look the same.” He lifted his hand from the map to point to the beach but as it left the paper a gust of wind blew the map up into his face. She sweet girl had to stifle a giggle. 

“Damn this wind! Maybe if I open the side of the van we can rest the map in there away from it?” 

He waited for a nod from the girl in the flower dress before he opened the side of the van and spread the map in the entrance. The girl leaned over the map her finger traced from the beach all the way to where they currently were. 

While she was occupied with this the man looked up and down the street, checking that it truly was empty. Once he was satisfied with their isolation he pushed the girl into his van dragging her fully inside the dark as he jumped in and slammed the door behind them. 

The girl started screaming and thrashing around, pushing herself into the corner of the van away from the man. He grabbed her ankles pulled her towards him, flipped her onto her back and pinned her down under his body. Her arms under his knees and her petrified face towards the ceiling. He pulled a hankie from his back pocket and pushed it up towards her face. She was screaming too much to notice and it was easily stuffed into her open mouth. Her screams were immediately muffled and she soon realised that further screams would not be loud enough to elicit help.

“I was planning on blindfolding you, but you’ve seen my face already and I am rather enjoying watching the fear in your eyes grow” he said darkly from his position on top of her.

The girl started to wiggle and kick her legs desperately in an attempt to free herself from the fleshy cage of her attacker. Her resistance was met with a stinging slap across her cheek which caused her to freeze, momentarily, before she remembered her position and begun fighting ferociously once more. Three more slaps swiftly followed on alternating cheeks and tears sprung to her eyes.

“Stop fighting you little slut or I’m going to have to hurt you.” He spoke loudly while backhanding her once more. “If I let you go do you promise to behave?”

She nodded in agreement, unable to speak as she was with a mouth filled with a hankie.

He dismounted her before she rapidly flipped over onto her stomach and once more desperately tried to crawl away. He grabbed her hair painfully, pulling her back to him before slamming her face first onto the floor. 

“I thought you said you were going to behave” he growled in her ear as he tugged her hair harshly to emphasise his words. As she whimpered through her gag at the pain in her scalp the man felt his jeans tighten uncomfortably around his rapidly hardening cock.

He grabbed each arm and held them tightly in one hand while his other hand reached to the side of the van for the cable ties he’d strategically placed. He pinned her hands beneath one of his knees before securing them tightly together. The bite of the cable tie caused her to yelp loudly through the gag making her captor chuckle. He raised himself off her body and she immediately tried to shuffle forwards using her shoulders and chest.

Her captor watched her pathetic attempt at a crawl and felt no need to intervene, she wasn’t going to get very far with her hands tied. In fact he found the sight rather comical!

She’d nearly reached the top of van before he lazily reached a hand up and pulled he back towards him, as she was dragged back against the floor of the van her summer dress rode up revealing black panties with embroidered flowers on them. 

“Stop trying to escape, little one” he said rather sternly before landing several harsh slaps to her bottom making her cry out in pain.  
He grabbed her hips with a bruising grip and pulled her up so her ass was sticking in the air, her chest painfully pushed into the floor, unable to support her weight on her bound hands. 

“My, my, this is very wet for someone about to be raped, little slut” he mocked as he drew his fingers along the wet patch of her panties causing her to jerk against his touch. She started to sob loudly in fear and embarrassment at her body’s reaction.

“You enjoy being used by strangers do you, slut?” He smacked her bottom as he spoke. “Unfortunately this shouldn’t hurt you too much as your pussy looks so wet and ready to be raped, whore.” With that he pulled her panties down to her knees revealing her wet pussy to the cool air of the van. 

“Please don’t!” She said tried to push out of the gag between sobs. “You don’t have to do this. Please!”

He ignored her pleas, or more likely couldn’t hear them through the fabric, and plunged his cock all the way inside her pussy bashing it’s head harshly against her cervix and she let out a pained scream. He didn’t give her time to adjust to the stretch of his thick cock before he pulled it out again and set a punishingly quick and violent pace fucking her cunt. After several minutes of this he pulled out fully. 

“Your whore pussy had creamed all over my cock, slut” 

He grabbed her hair pulling her around to face him before retrieving the fabric, now soaking with her drool, from her mouth. 

“If I feel any teeth I will fuck your asshole until it bleeds, whore” 

She nodded in understanding, tears smuggling her makeup down her cheeks as her face was pulled level with his cock.

“Lick it, taste yourself on me, slut”

She kitten licked his cock, her face scrunched up at task before his impatience overcame him and he yanked her hair, forcing his cock into her mouth and to the back of her throat.

He fucked her throat as roughly as he’d fucked her pussy before holding her head tightly to his crotch as he came. 

“Swallow it all, slut”

She swallowed, causing him to groan at the sensation on his now spent cock and opened her mouth to show that it had all gone. He looked down at her with pride at his conquest, seeing her eyes swollen from tears, makeup streaks down her cheeks and drool dripping onto her chest. 

“You look like the dirty whore you are now, a thoroughly used slut. Can you see the effect you’re having on me, whore?” He said cruelly. “He’s coming back to life already,” nodding down at his hardening cock. 

“Please let me go, I won’t tell anyone, please.” She desperately tried to reason with him but this only angered him. He pushed her back onto the floor and pulled her panties the rest of the way down, having left them around her knees earlier. He grabbed her hair pulled, her back up and bent her painfully backwards before pushing her damp panties towards her mouth.

She clocked what he was trying to do, clamped her jaw shut and moved her head to the side as much as was possible with his hand buried painfully in her hair. However, he was impatient with her resistance and pinched her nostrils together until she had to open her mouth to breath at which point he forced the panties into it. 

He then reached to the side and grabbed a large metal butt plug. He pushed the plug to her pussy lips and began to drag it along them lubing it up, making sure it occasionally rubbed against her clit. As soon as she moaned through the gag with pleasure the butt plug was pulled away and she was flipped onto her front, ass pulled into the air once more. 

As he brought the plug to her asshole he gently rubbed the small of her back. “Relax little slut, it’ll hurt so much more if you’re tense.” Once he felt her relax into his touch he pushed the plug in past her ring of muscle, the sudden intrusion caused her to whimper loudly. 

“I’ve got to get you prepared, little one, I don’t want your ass to rip while I’m raping it so I?” She whimpered again, this time out of fear and once more tried to beg for freedom through her gag, although this once more was unintelligible. 

“We’re going to the forest now slut, no one will be able to hear what I do to you there” he said ominously. 

He reached once more to the side of the van and retrieved some more cable ties and tied her ankles together before tying them to a small latch on the floor by the far end of the van. He then tied her bound wrists to another small latch making her unable to escape on the journey. 

He carefully opened the van door, ensuring no one was passing by before jumping out and slamming it shut. She heard him get in the cabin and shortly afterwards the grumble of the engine springing to life. She started to try screaming although it only came out muffled through her gag and her captor simply turned the radio on. ABBA played so loudly it drowned out her cries. She felt the van start to move and it drove her away.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this, the second part will be coming soon. 
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos, they really mean a lot to me!
> 
> Xxx


End file.
